


Pumpkin Ride

by mific



Series: Halloween Crack [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Amusement Parks, Crack, Digital Art, Fanart, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Sothat'swhy John wouldn't let Rodney have any funnel cake!
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Halloween Crack [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994650
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	Pumpkin Ride

**Author's Note:**

> My usual McShep Halloween crack art! :D

[](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/7f70/akncojhpo9075s0zg.jpg)


End file.
